Elemental Connection: Beginning
by Griffbear
Summary: Can the Tomorrow People deal with a new variant of themselves? Broken into 8 chapters now. Please review :
1. Part I

Disclaimer:

Any characters within this story that are familiar, and belong to Thames TV, Nickelodeon, and Roger Price, do not belong to me. These characters are from the New Series "Tomorrow People", and also do not belong to me. Any characters, ideas, plotline that hasn't been used with any fanfic relating to Tomorrow People, are solely mine.

Teaser: A new TP breaks out, but what's his connection to the TP's?

Summary: A classic breakout, with an unique twist.

Type of Fic: New Series

telepathy

private thoughts

"Elemental Connection"

Chapter 1:

It was a quiet afternoon in the town of Southbank, GA.

I was walking down the sidewalk, on my way home, from a short hour at an ESPer Research group. I loved to volunteer, and show off how I always got everything right. I was surprised that no one else could do it as well as me. I didn't know how I did it. I was in a relatively good neighborhood, and I usually could tell if there would be any danger at times. It was four pm, or thereabouts, on a November day. A breeze rose and tickled my nose, and rifled through my hair playfully. That gave me a smile, for I had a bad day earlier in school. For some unknown reason, the wind always invigorated me, no matter what season it was. What I didn't know that it'd be a day that'd change my life. I know - It sounds so corny when I say that, but it would change my life. I noticed that the area was fairly quiet. Too quiet. I puzzled over this, since there were no usual sounds, the sound of children playing, the birds chirping, or any usual music sounds from nearby houses.

I took a step forward. "Ow!" I moaned loudly, clutching my head. I swayed in a small circle, struggling to stay standing upright. My stomach rumbled and heaved.

My head felt like it was splitting open. I felt waves of nausea assailing me from all sides, bringing me to my knees with a solid thump on the hard concrete. The sickness was overriding my impulsive need to register the pain my knees had recieved from the sidewalk.

Voices wavered back and forth into my awareness.

Did you hear that?, exclaimed a young australian male voice. The voice faded out immediately.

That last thought made me pause if only for a second, distracted by my dilemma. All too soon, it all came back, in a massive tidal wave, causing my vision to blacken out. My mind was struggling to retain conciousness, but it would be a close battle.

Leaves around me nearby began to swirl around me, gaining momentum, as my headache grew worse. They began to form a cocoon around me, seemingly to protect me from who knows what.

I ground my teeth in frustration, trying to keep my sanity in this splitting headache fit. It was the latest headache in a few days, and had been recurring for the last month. The doctors could not find out what was wrong. The only strange thing I found, while I had the headaches, things seemed to fly off the shelves at times. I screamed as my headache suddenly worsened.

"S-stop...it. I-I-I'll do anything!" I gasped out with a hoarse whisper.

I continued to grasp my head tightly, rocking myself back and forth.

The last thought I remembered was the primal urge to flee. I was given a few seconds respite from the nausea, which gave me a blissful feeling, but I thought to myself. Wouldn't it be nice to get away from the headache? The headache was now a dull throb. I wasn't prepared for the upcoming one.

It grew intolerable, like a dagger at the center of my forehead, slowly inching it's tip into me.

The pain was almost mind-numbing, and did almost send me into oblivion, but a voice was whispering to me, "hold on..." That spurred me to blink; to hold on a little longer.

I wanted the headaches to stop so badly, but I had no clue why they were happening. A primal urge came over me again, to flee. I instinctively concentrated on that feeling, with spectacular results. A bright light akin to static esconced me into it's wonderful freeing sensation, as I vanished into thin air, with a loud implosion.

Meanwhile, at WorldEx Headquarters:

Damon tapped his desk impatiently with a fountain pen. He was looking at a file, which talked about a missing kid, who was presumed kidnapped, a few weeks ago. He leaned back in his wheeled chair softly, grunting with a sigh.

He gazed at his son, who was sitting there, obviously bored, and tapping his fingers on the armrest of his chair. Ami simply sat next to Megabyte, and poked his ribs, whispering, "Quiet, Megabyte" He sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Dad...Why are we here?" General Damon exhaled softly.

"Okay, Megabyte, Ami, I wanted you here to look at this file. This kid has been missing for a few weeks, presumed kidnapped."

Ami leaned forward, concern etching her face, "Who? What happened?"

Megabyte's interest was perked, and he gestured with an open palm, "So, spill it, Dad."

General Damon looked at his son, and his friend gravely. "I hope you can find him. He's important. Reports say that he vanished into a white light. Apparently a neighbor saw him apparently disappear. Here." He pushed the folder to the edge of the desk, turned so Megabyte and Ami could look at the photo attached. The photo showed a 15 year old boy, reasonably attractive for his age, medium cropped brown hair, with wide brown eyes. He looked a little older, than he was. It turned out his name was Jonas. Who apparently volunteered at an ESPer Research Study, for a short while, and could get every card right.

Ami's eyes, and expression became inquisitive, and scrunched as if in concentration. The image was vaguely familiar to her. Megabyte took one glance, and shrugged.

Ami finally spoke up, after what seemed like a lengthy stare at the picture. "Um...he looks familiar, but... I can't place him. It's... It's .. like I know him, but.. I've never met him. You say he was part of this..psychic study thing?"

Megabyte looked at Ami curiously. "Really?" Ami mm-hmmed with a nod.

General Damon nodded at Ami.

Megabyte glanced at his father, "We should get going. We'll try to help. It sounds like he might be a new Tomorrow Person. I wish Kevin were still around." Ami nodded.

General Damon reached out to stop the two tomorrow people, but they had stood up, vanishing into twin bursts of light. "Damn. They always do that!"


	2. Part II

Chapter 2:

Adam paced back and forth within the confines of the Ship's Inner Central Chamber, worriedly. His mind radiated concern and worry, about what had happened the last few weeks. "I knew something was wrong. When..."

His neck hair prickled for a mere second, making him look up, as two twin bursts of light materialized into the chamber, revealing Ami and Megabyte.

"It's about time, you two! I've been worried sick! What's going on? Did you find anything out from General Damon?"

Ami shifted her feet, looking down, her braids obscuring her uncomfortable expression. Megabyte sighed, "He...He's apparently someone important. There wasn't much on him. Only that he's important...and.."

Adam's eyes became intense, and stared at his fellow TP's.

"And?"

Ami reluctantly looked up at Adam, and spread her arms wide. "All I know is that he seems so familiar."

Adam straightened his shoulders, crossing his arms, with a pensive look on his face. "Hmm. familiar? How? I know that this mystery person is supposedly a breakout, but... as far as we know, no one has shown up here. I wish Kevin were here. He'd have been able to tell us if he were a new TP."

Adam could feel Ami's worry, distraughtness, and concern radiating from her. It was as if she knew him personally, but from what she said, it couldn't be. A long ago friend?

"Ami, are you sure this person isn't an old friend?"

Ami summoned up the image in her mind, and shook her head hesitantly. "No. I don't think so. Just... I think I've met him before. Maybe it'll come to me later."

Adam shrugged, "Best plan so far. Megabyte, any leads?"

Megabyte sighed. "No. Not really. We only have that picture to go on with, and your flash of contact with him."

"Although..." Megabyte's face lit up with an idea.

Ami looked quizzically at Megabyte, with a half hopeful glance. "What is it, Megabyte?"

"Well... Ami --...I don't know..." He had a doubtful expression on his face, which seemed like Megabyte felt he might be walking on eggshells.

Ami threw her hands outward, and begged Megabyte to get to the damn point. Her eyes glinted with frustration.

"Ok Ok... Well... I know you get visions...but I was wondering if you could 'tune' into him, to try to 'reach' him..."

Ami stood there with her mouth open, in stunned silence. She managed to stammer, "W-what? You want ME to call up those visions?"

Megabyte cringed visibly, and took a cautionary step back, although he knew she wouldn't kill him, but that glint made him doubtful...if only for a second.

"Sorry, Ami... I ...", stumbled a flushed Megabyte, and vanished.

Ami shouted, reaching out to empty space, "Megabyte! Come back..."

"Damn.", muttered Ami. He was still sensitive about Ami's ability. For some reason it seemed to call up nightmares in Ami, whenever she'd have an episode.

Adam chose that moment to fade back into view. "Ami..."

Ami shrugged, waving Adam away a little. "I'm okay.."

Adam reached out to Ami with his hand, and said, "No...it isn't. Talk to Megabyte about this. He apparently feels sensitive about it." Adam's gentle eyes seemed to fill with kindness, and understanding. "I know how it is to have abilities one's not sure about, and how it can affect people."

Ami felt Adam's love for her wash over her, and love for the other Tomorrow People, along with a feeling she did not place, until much later. Protectiveness.

Ami nodded silently, wiping her tears away. Mustering up her courage, she nodded once more, closed her eyes, and teleported.

Adam smiled as Ami departed, and pondered silently. The Ship hummed and glowed softly, as if playing a musical tone that reassured Adam's being. He placed his palm on the core pillar, and softly grinned.

Meanwhile, a white burst of golden light materialized into Ami's form. She gazed around, casting her mind and sight anywhere she could see. Megabyte was nearby.

"Megabyte?", was her tentative question.

Megabyte knew she had teleported nearby, but wasn't in the mood to talk. "Go away. I offended you. I'm sorry, but I don't think you want to talk to me now." Megabyte had an aggrieved tone in his voice. She knelt beside Megabyte, trying to get him to look at her, but with no success.

"But Megabyte... " Ami's voice was pained, and urgent.

"Don't!" He looked at Ami with a pained expression.

"I need to talk..."

"Not now, Ami. Just leave me alone." He looked away as if he were ashamed.

"But..." Ami sighed, defeated. She resolved to talk to Megabyte about it later when he wasn't in such a foul mood.

"Okay. Just let me know when you want to talk. I know I have had a bad time with my visions but I want to talk to you about them. When you are ready." With that proclaimed, Ami stood up, to teleport. As she closed her eyes, concentrating, a thought entered her mind.

Who's there? Am I finally not alone? It was a strong male voice, unknown to Ami, but strangely familiar.

Ami's eyes flew open, with a loud gasp emanating from her throat. Megabyte snapped his head up at Ami, dumbfounded.

Megabyte scrambled to his feet, and 'pathed to Adam.

Adam! I think we found him!

Ami traced that mind voice, and whispered.

Who are you? I'm..Ami. Where are you?

It...'s Jonas. J...onas... The link was statically intermittent.

The link was cut abruptly before Ami could react. Jonas? That name nagged at Ami's mind. Ami threw out a tendril hoping to get Jonas' link back, but to no avail.

Megabyte looked at Ami's concerned face. "Damn. Lost him again?" Adam materialized in a white burst of light. "Where is he? It was definetly the same person. Same voice that I heard."

"Mindmerge.", was Ami's prompt suggestion. The other two nodded, and held up their palms facing each other's palms.

A purple light began to pulsate between the trio's encircled arms, as their minds sought out their lost link. After a minutes length, they dropped their arms, wearily.

Megabyte growled, "Dammit. Where is he?? It's not possible to have someone vanish like that."

Ami glanced at Megabyte in retort, "Yes it is. Remember Kevin?"

Adam wisely nodded, remaining quiet. Megabyte quietly said, "Oh. Yeah. But..."

Ami heaved a big sigh. "I suppose we should wait to see if he contacts us... Did it feel like he was having trouble 'pathing us?" Adam nodded with a thoughtful glance. He paced back and forth, thinking deeply, head downcast.

Ami's face was filled with frustration, at her inability to do anything. Megabyte laid his hand on Ami's shoulder lightly, and softly said, "Whatever happens, we'll find him."

Adam glanced at Ami. "Why do you feel so strongly about this person? Do you know him?"

Ami tentatively nodded slowly. "Yeah. I think so. I remember ...a Jonas...from when I was little."


	3. Part III

Chapter 3:

Meanwhile I was reeling from the shock of actual contact! Ami? Who was that? I had contacted another of my... I searched for the right word to describe what I had apparently become. My mind came up blank, but I knew there was a word for it. After the initial shock wore off, I found myself ...elsewhere. I was surrounded by miles and miles of sand, and trees in the distance. I stood there, as a gusty wind blew around me, whipping my clothes to and fro. I was lost. Very lost. And I had no idea how to get home. As I peered toward the southern distance, I saw something familiar, yet eerily unfamiliar. It somehow drew me toward it, as if I belonged there. It jutted out from the sand, as if it were a pillar of rock, but with closer inspection, it seemed more...man-made. I stumbled closer toward the artificial object, walking faster, and faster, as I got closer. I stumbled onto the thing...which looked like a spaceship, submerged into the sand. I wiped away the sand around a circled entrance of some kind, and stared in shock as it shimmered open! I yelled and was somehow pulled rapidly down a long tunnel.

I landed with an unceremonial thud into the interior of..something. My first thoughts were "Wow... What is this?" I started exploring and soon discovered what I would become familiar with as the Inner chamber of the Ship.

Soon, things were about to come to a head.

Meanwhile, outside, about a few miles from the Ship, the trio stood together, Megabyte staring at Ami in dumbfounded shock, and Adam thoughtfully musing, with his hand on his chin.

Megabyte nearly shouted. "What?! You said he looked familiar, but you hadn't met him?"

Ami's shoulders shrugged, as she emitted nervousness. "Ah..well. I did meet him. When I was 5. I knew him for several years. He was a nice chap. I don't know what he's like now."

Megabyte's annoyance faded. "Oh. Do you think he remembers you?"

Ami shook her head. "I don't think so, Megabyte. He didn't 'seem' to know me."

Adam snapped his head up quickly. "The Ship's entrance opened! He might be in the Ship. Let's go!"

Megabyte and Ami nodded shortly, and vanished in a burst of static.

Adam followed soon after.

Inside the Ship's Inner Chamber, I was gazing around, staring at this central pillar that glowed a rhythmic pulsing, that reminded me of breathing. I stood there entranced.

Twin bursts of static light popped into the chamber in front of me, causing me to scramble, screaming backwards, then stumbling onto one of the platforms behind me.

Panting with fear, wide eyes, I stared at the two individuals who had appeared in out of thin air. "Who..W-Who are you?"

"I'm-..." Megabyte started to speak.

"Megabyte...H-how did I know..?" Questioning and alarm were evident in my eyes, and tone.

"It happens to everyone who 'breaks out'...although you are a somewhat of an unusual case."

"Ami?", was my tentative question toward the pretty female I saw next to "Megabyte". She nodded with a small smile.

Adam appeared in a bright flash of light by Megabyte, which startled me, but only a little. I grew slightly more used to it, I suppose.

"What do you want with me? Why am I here? What ...am I?"

Questions ran rampant through my mind, half to myself, half broadcasted - I stared at the strange group of people standing in front of me.

Ami stepped forward, with a tentative smile playing on her face. "You're one of us. A Tomorrow Person."

"A what?" My eyes showed my confusion. I made no attempt to move, watching the others.

"It's the next stage of evolution, for humankind. We can teleport, telepath, among other unique talents. Another important thing is..." Ami continued with a soft voice.

"We can't kill." My eyes betrayed my confusion, as I absorbed this unique statement.


	4. Part IV

Chapter 4:

Meanwhile, somewhere near Southbank, GA

An elderly man, tugged at his untidy, wrinkled but clean vest, in a vain effort to smooth it down. His whitespun beard was unkempt and needed to be combed, very badly. He pulled on his tweed jacket, and a harried expression played itself over his face. His crooked spectacles kept sliding down to the tip of his nose, which he annoyingly pushed back upward. He rushed out of the door from his domicle, muttering something under his breath. Experiments had to be done, and researched. Jonas was his latest and best study, out of a group of ten students, that exhibited unusual qualities in their classes. He had the highest ESP rating in the study group, which wasn't surprising, because Jonas was very bright. He was close to figuring out how to harness psionic ability. He just needed to modify the lab to probe Jonas' unconcious mind. He pocketed an antiqued gold watch in his hand, flipped the lid open, saw the time, and swore.

"Dammit, I'm late." He quickened his steps out of the apartment complex.

South Taphini - The Ship

Meanwhile, back inside the Ship's Interior Chamber, I stared in bewilderment mingled with confusion, trying to assimilate the three words that I had just heard. "You can't kill."

Conflicting emotions played across my face. "What? Why? People can kill. Why not us? Are we aliens?" I saw Adam staring at me with a look of disbelief, spurring a burst of annoyance to flit across my face. "Well?"

Adam shook his head. "No. We're human. Just the next step of evolution of mankind."

All my doubts faltered and faded away, as the presence of the others grew in my mind, to be comforting, and this way...I knew I would never be alone. I smiled tremelously at first, then more of a broader smile, slowly standing up, brushing the sandy dust from my pants.

Ami smiled softly, reaching out to my mind with hers.

Words flamed in my mind, Welcome to the group...

I staggered back against the force of his words, even if his words were pleasant, they felt like fire. I winced visibly and clutched my head with my hand.

Ami stepped forward with concern etched on her face, and reached out for my shoulder, whispering, "What happened? Are you ok?"

The searing pain, abruptly gone, caused me to exhale sharply, and blink rapidly. "Uh.. Yes. I'm alright. Just let me catch my breath." I opened my eyes to see Adam glance sharply at Ami, as if he were scolding her telepathically. I felt a sense of being left out, and clenched my fist sharply, unaware that a wind was swirling around my hand. "Stop that. I know I'm the new one here. But it doesn't mean you should just talk amongst yourselves while I can't hear you!"

Ami looked contrite as she laid her hand on my shoulder, as if to soothe my frayed nerves. "I'm sorry. We're sorry... It's just that...it's never painful to use telepathy, unless .. " I heard her stop in hesitation.

I looked into her eyes, puzzled, and cloudy. "Unless..what?"

Ami looked at Adam, who gave her an almost imperceptible nod. "Jonas... We usually have problems with our powers, if we've been drugged, knocked out and placed under sedatives, or overuse of our powers. It's...just really unusual for what happened, because you just broke out."

Ami continued, "No one has reacted like that from a telepathic greeting, other than when we've gotten into trouble."

A simple word emerged from my lips in half understanding, and half puzzlement. "Oh." The wind that had been forming in my palm was dissipating. At the back of my mind, I had been wondering what this wind thing was, with curiousity, and somehow the others didn't pick up on that.

Megabyte stepped forward, brushing his carrot-red hair back with a hand, and smiled gently. His words underscored what I thought was implied. That the Tomorrow People had a knack for getting in trouble, but it was almost always worth it. I noticed a momentary flicker of pain flit across Adam's face as Megabyte concluded his statement. Some others have been here? Then left? or died?

Adam stood straighter as he seemed to come to a decision. "Ok, guys. That's enough explaining for now. Let's try getting some practice."

I nodded uncertainly at Adam. Practice? I thought it came naturally

I glanced at Megabyte startled, as he grinned. "Haha... Naturally? That's new! Kid, no one gets these powers, and just instantly knows how to do it. With all skills, it takes practice."

I glanced down, half sheepishly, earning a small chuckle from Megabyte. As Ami looked at her watch, she swore. "Oh damn. It's late. My mum's expecting me for dinner. I gotta go! Later guys!" The other two smiled, and nodded. She stepped back and concentrated, and my nerves began to tingle with an anticipation that seemed to be as if I were teleporting, as she vanished from view in an implosion of air. At her departure, I swayed slightly, suddenly released from her exit.

Adam watched as the teleportation effect wore off, and focused on me. "Okay. Let's practice."

Three and half hours later, exhaustion overtook me, as I collapsed on the platform inside the Ship's Central room. Practice wasn't coming easy to me, as I thought it would. My ...telepathy was still erratic, and I couldn't teleport very well. At least not with how they normally did it. I could move things around very easily. That seemed to be a natural knack. I glanced at my watch, wondering what time it was. My eyes widened in shock as it was so late!

Adam followed my thought like quicksilver. "You need help getting home? You want one of us to come along to explain?"

I shook my head hesitantly. "No. I don't think so. I will explain...I think. My dad's going to freak though."

Megabyte muttered, "Who wouldn't?" I decided to let that slide for now. "So..how do I get home?"

Adam explained in words that made sense. "Just concentrate on where you were last. Think of 'home', and want to be there at the same time. Although...I don't know if you can yet. You're stlil having trouble." He looked doubtfully at me, as if trying to assess who I was, and what was going on.

Hyperawareness and static began to fill my senses, then my surroundings began to dissolve, for a mere moment, then with a loud pop, I was still in the Ship. My frustration began to well up from deep within me, rendering me angry...angry that I couldn't master a simple trick, like they could.

Adam's puzzlement was radiating from his core, then his face lighted up, as he had an idea.

"Jonas, don't try SO hard. You seem to be trying to push it too fast. Let it flow."

I heard his words, and wondered. I dimly remembered a wind swirling around me prior to me landing on the island. I smiled softly, as an instinctive feeling rose within me. "Okay. I think I can do it now."

As I tried again, hyperawareness of static began to form around me. I imagined a wind swirling around me, and the image of home loomed in my mind. Static enveloped me but not before startling the other two, with a sandstorm cylinder forming around my body. As I vanished, the sand started to drift down, as if a light wind had buoyed it until it settled onto the Ship's floor.

Megabyte scrambled backwards a few steps. "What the hell was that?" Adam stared at the spot where I vanished, with feelings of bewilderement and amazement, rendering him speechless.

"I don't know, Megabyte. I don't know.", was Adam's stunned reply after a few silenced moments.


	5. Part V

Chapter 5:

A wind sprang up near an two story blue-siding paneled house. A static form exploded, scattering the winds into a small breeze, as I materialized onto the scene. Looking around quickly, and relieved that no one seemed to be in visible view, I gathered my bearings. It was late. Really Late. It was around dinner time, or at least two hours past. My father would be worried, since I was never late for dinner. I walked faster toward my house, which was two houses down, thankfully.

As I entered the living room, my father stormed up to me, and demanded, "Where the HELL have you been? I have been worried about you. I even called the Group Advisor, to see if you had stayed there longer than usual. He told me that you had left at your usual time. Where have you been the last 4 hours?" He stood there, his body bristling with worry and anger. His eyes glinted with supressed frantic worry.

I stammered, "I-I'm..sorry, Dad. Something came up, and I lost track of time." I felt so guilty for lying, although it wasn't quite a lie. I just didn't know how to bring up this subject. A thought flew through my mind. Oh, Hey, guess what? I'm a Tomorrow Person! Yeah right. That'd go over well.

He stood there, waiting. "I know that's not all. Tell me. Are you doing drugs?"

I stared at him, dumbstruck, then replied in an incredelous tone. "No way! It's just something that I just found out."

He softened slightly, yet still had a resolute and worried expression, not letting me past until I explained everything. Sighing, I nodded. "Can you sit down, Dad? This is kind of shocking."

He stared at me, as if trying to decide what to do. He simply nodded, and sat down gingerly, at the edge of the light grey-hued couch. I sat down, opposite of him, in a light blue recliner. Staring down at my hands, I was at a loss for words to explain. He seemed to sense this, and nodded neutrally, yet encouragingly.

"Um...How do I begin? Ah...well, I have discovered that I'm ...different. Different than most people." I thought to myself. Not the greatest beginning, though. I hope Dad doesn't rush to any conclusions...

"Um. I can do things that others can't." I smiled inwardly, finding a less troublesome way to begin. Yep. Better.

"Like what, son?", was my Dad's guarded reply.

"Um... I don't know the name of it, I think? I can move things around without touching them. But I can show you, if you want?" I nervously looked at my Dad, for permission.

He hesitantly nodded slowly, and almost imperceptibly, but just enough to make me realize I had permission. "Alright Dad, here goes..."

I concentrated on a magazine at the far end of the room, and brought it to my hands telekinetically. I then looked at my Dad's face, trying to gauge his mood. He looked startled, but yet somewhat composed, which rang oddly to me.

"Dad, you're not surprised?" I saw him shaking his head negatively. "Why not?"

"Jonas...I knew about the study group. They specialize in psionic study. They told me you were the highest rating in the group. That's...why I'm not surprised. They also told me that psionic ability is usually passed down by the parents, even if the parents don't manifest it."

I knew that Dad had known about what the ESP study group was about, but to be told I was the highest rating? He continued, after a moment of stunned silence. "Jonas, I have always known you were special, even when you were little. You always liked chasing the winds. And you've had odd feelings about things that have always paid off, even if I hadn't always listened to you."

I spoke up after reflecting on my past experiences. "But...there's more. I can vanish from one place to another. Along with telepathy...with others... like me."

Dad's eyes focused on me far more closely than I felt comfortable with. "There's others like you?"

"Uh. Yes. We...They call themselves Tomorrow People. We're apparently the next step in evolution of Mankind. And...we can't kill."

I noticed a strange expression on his face. It seemed to border on fascination, and relief, especially when I said the last part. He seemed to notice my puzzlement, and smiled gently. "It's ok, Son. I have had weird things happen to us all our lives. I've had a long time to get used to it, and this shouldn't be too hard to adjust to."

He leaned forward to clap his hand on my shoulder, continuing his talk. "Want some dinner? I bet you're starving..." I nodded eagerly and followed my father into the kitchen.


	6. Part VI

Chapter 6:

Meanwhile, at an building reserved for studies of the paranormal, An elderly man fussed around, peering through a microscope, and taking notes. A well meaning man, he sought to find the answers to the mysteries of the mind. Near him, to his left, was a door out into the hallway of the center. Across the topmost center, a golden rectangle was engraved with his name. "Dr. Kerns, Ph.D." It was fairly quiet, throughout the building, due to it being a late hour. The only sounds were the soft voiced comments to himself that could be heard within his semi-cramped office, cluttered with lab equipment, and a big pile of notes scattered throughout.

He muttered to himself, "Hmmm. I know I'm so close, to finding the genetic component of psionics. Yet I am so far. It could revolutionize science as we know it. The ability to heal people, just at your fingertips without using scalpels. The possibilities..."

Shaking himself out of his reviere, he blinked, gazing at his copious notes. He glanced at the clock, taking his glasses off, rubbing the bridge of his nose wearily. He hefted his body off his stool, and stretched momentarily, feeling his bones crack with a satisfying pop.

"Now if I could isolate that gene...", was his whispered comment to no one in particular. He knew it'd be a lifetime's work. Maybe Jonas could continue the work in the future.

Back at South Taphini - The Ship's Interior Chamber

Megabyte sat on one of the base platforms, deep in private thought. Adam gazed at the Ship's Central Spire, with a thoughtful look, and questions that drove his mind to seek unattainable questions. After a prolonged silence, Adam sighed, coming to a decision.

"Ok. We have a lot of questions to answer." He ran his fingers through his long hair, with frustration in his eyes. He gazed at Megabyte, sitting in a subdued manner. He continued impatiently. "Megabyte! Snap out of it."

Megabyte blinked, and looked up at Adam with questions in his face. "What was that?"

Adam exhaled softly. "I have NO idea. That was definetly a different teleport." He looked at his watch, and cursed softly. "Ami's still sleeping. We can't do anything about it until tomorrow. You look exhausted, Megabyte." The redheaded TP protested weakly, but was silenced by Adam's quiet reply. "We can't do anything tonight. We'll have to inform the others. Is Jade awake?"

Megabyte shook his head silently. Adam nodded. "Okay. I guess we'll convene here tomorrow. I'll let you know then."

Megabyte got to his feet, with a weary nod, closing his eyes and then vanished into thin air with a burst of light. Adam stood there, gazing up at the Ship's pulsating core, in puzzlement, and exhaustion. A thought weighed down his mind. "Where did you come from, Jonas? Why are you different than us?"

When Adam didn't get an answer, he covered up with a blanket, laid down on one of the platforms in another nearby room, and fell fast asleep. His dreams were not peaceful, yet they were not nightmarish. Dreams plagued Adam the whole night, and every one was about Jonas.

The Ship's Core pulsated, keening quietly, as if it had an answer, but couldn't give it in words.

-------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I awoke, sleepily and blinking, snuggled into my blankets, thinking, "Wow, that was a really weird dream." I sat up reluctantly, wanting to sleep in further, but I knew today was Saturday. No School. I stretched, with a loud yawn. I gazed around my room, which was a mess. I thought to myself, "I suppose I should clean up today."

My bathrobe was slung over the chair near my desk, which was the opposite facing direction of the bedroom door. There was a theme in this room. Sloth. As if a whirlwind breezed its way through the room. A window across from my bed was spread open, to admit the sunshine as it streamed into the room. Idly thinking that I needed the bathrobe to put on, yet didn't want to get out of my comfortable bed, the blue teddy bathrobe floated over to me. My eyes widened. My first uttered words were, "So it wasn't a dream!" I quickly wrapped myself in the bathrobe, on my way downstairs, to have breakfast. I didn't know what I wanted to do now.

I knew that I was a Tomorrow Person, and it wasn't a dream. Yet... why? I didn't really ask for these abilities, yet I was comfortable having them, due to having weird things happen all my life.

Due to this observation, I knew I had to find out who I was. The best place would be where I had found the others. The "Ship", as they called it. There, I'd find the answers. It just felt right, to the core of my being. But, first, I'd spend a few hours with my Dad. We always spent quality time together on Saturday mornings.

------------------------------------------------------

A hour later, back at the Ship, Adam was stirring off the vestiges of an uneasy dream. He blinked awake, and immediately contacted Megabyte, Ami, and Jade.

Hey guys? Mind coming over? Jonas, if you can hear me, we need to talk -

Adam frowned. There was no response whatsoever from Jonas, which disturbed him.

The other three TP's chorused with a thought of assent toward Adam.

What's going on? Megabyte filled me in this morning? Is everything alright?

Doubt filled Adam's mental voice. I don't know. Just something's very different.

Three figures materialized in an implosion of white air. The two girls immediately clamoured for Adam's attention with questions. Adam raised a hand, and demanded, "Quiet!" The girls quietened down uncharacteristically. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked at Megabyte, who shrugged, but just simply said, "I thought Adam should explain what happened. I saw it with my own eyes, and still don't believe it myself."

The blonde TP finally had it with the other two males. "That's enough dodging! Tell US what happened." She crossed her arms, in a frustrated expression.

Adam was at a loss for words to start. A thought occurred to him. "Let's Mind Merge. It'll get us all updated faster."

As all four TP's lined up, Megabyte, with a concerned look, Ami with a puzzled expression, Jade with impatience, and Adam profoundly troubled, laid each of their palms outward. A purple sphere began to form inside the circle, enlarging, as all four linked their minds together, searching Adam's and Megabyte's memories.

Memories flooded their minds, disjointed and jumbled until a series of images began to form.

_Jonas asking how to get home, Adam suggesting to relax. Jonas' successful teleport. A wind swirling around Jonas' departure, filled with sand, and settling as his teleport ended._

That last sight shocked Ami and Jade to speechless, mind or voice, with gaped mouths. That shattered the mind-merge flinging the four a step backwards, staggering.

Adam nodded grimly. "Now you see. I have no idea what's going on."

The Ship's Light began to glow brighter and all of the TP's had a sensation of needing to mindmerge with the Core. They looked at each other with puzzlement. Adam looked thoughtfully up at the Pillar. "I guess the Ship wants to tell us something?"

Ami looked at Adam with eyes that were filled with doubt. "Are you sure? We've never done anything like that." Silence met Ami's question.

Jade was the one to speak up, surprising them all. "So what if he has a different teleport. He's just one of us. Let's do it!"

Megabyte laid a hand on Jade's shoulder. "Let's not be that hasty, squirt."

She growled, shaking his hand off, and looked at Adam earnestly.

Adam looked at Jade with interest. "Why are you so insistent, Jade? Is there something we missed?"

Jade's eyes were filled with mercurial confusion. "I don't really know, but I just have a feeling that the Ship KNOWS what's going on. Jonas BELONGS here, as any of you and I do."

Adam's feeling was to try something else first, but he also knew that they all treated Jade as a kid, and not an equal TP ... not yet. But as Adam looked into her stormy eyes, he realized with an insight that Jade wasn't an kid anymore, not quite. Young, yes, but also mature at times.

"Alright. We'll try it.", was his final spoken comment. The others nodded solemnly, while Jade grinned softly.

They arranged themselves around the Ship's Pillar, with its glow illuminating the doubt and the nervousness that ran through their minds. As the four linked again, the Ship's Light began to hum and shine brightly, illuminating the Interior Chamber so brightly they could not see each other, other than that images that flooded their minds.

_Images of past Tomorrow People, who wielded flame, water, earth, and wind. A TP holding a flame in his hand lighting a fire. A strong feeling of nonviolence swept through the foursome. Disjointed words could be heard in their minds. Elementals. Same. Tomorrow People. Same Kind. Elementals. Jonas stood out in the images, with an element in his hand._

Yet the Ship did not let go of the merge. The Ship took control of their minds, and absorbed their language, and finally spoke back. A metallic voice spoke, with a dry tone, inside their astonished minds.

I am glad I finally learned your language. I have waited so long, Adam, Jade, Ami, and Megabyte. Jonas...is a new breed.

Megabyte finally got a wordless thought out. What? You mean he can do the wind thing? Why is he different?

He is merely different in ability, but in heart, he is one of you. An Elemental Tomorrow Person.

Jade spoke out in surprise, A what?!

The Ship sent out reassurance in its emotion. An Elemental Tomorrow Person. A person capable of handling a particular element of nature. They are sensitive to telepathy. Although they can become used to your particular method of communication...however, at first it will be difficult. However, due to my incomplete databanks, I can also help Jonas adjust, but the other information, regretfully I do not have.

The Ship's mental feel began to weaken. I can still talk to you in words, but this mind merge is draining my energy more than I had anticipated. With that the Ship suddenly loosened its hold on the four TP's, who broke the merge with stunned silence, and a stagger backwards.

The Ship's empathic tone was regretful.

I am glad to communicate, but I regret my actions, with learning your language.

Jade sent a reassuring feeling toward the Ship's Core in forgiveness. "We're fine. Just stunned, and surprised." The Ship's Light pulsed warmly.

Adam was still glancing at the Ship's pulsing light, in wonderment. "There's so much we don't know..."

Ami nodded, with a smile. "But it holds interesting questions..."


	7. Part VII

Chapter 7:

It had been a wonderful morning, at the park with my Dad. I felt the wind gust around me. The wind tasted 'uncertain' for some reason. I had an feeling that something was urgent, and I was needed somewhere else.

I hesitantly caught his attention. "Dad?"

"Yes, son?" He glanced at me with mild curiousity.

"Well...I can't explain it. It's like I have to be somewhere. I think it has to do with my friends."

My Dad nodded, rubbing his full dark beard thoughtfully. "I do have to go into the office, for a few hours though. Why don't you go see what's going on."

I looked uncertainly at him. "You sure?" I was still surprised that my father took this thing very casually, as if it was nothing new. I saw him nod, and grin. "Just be home for dinner this time.." He chuckled softly, with a twinkle in his eye. I let out a short laugh. "Thanks Dad. See you at dinner. Oh? Is anyone around?"

He quickly took a glance around, seeing no one, he shook his head.

"Ok. Here goes. My first real ...jump" Nervousness rose inside me for a moment as I tried to reassure myself that it'd be fine.

"I'm going to teleport from here." This was said with an air of confidence I didn't totally feel.

"Teleport? Okay." He waited, eyes alive with curiousity.

"Here goes." I closed my eyes as I said that. As I concentrated on the wind, then that feeling, I suddenly was aware the wind was picking up, and static forming around me. As the wind picked up, I suddenly heard Adam say, We need to talk to Jonas ... I didn't have time to wonder what he meant. As I vanished from view, an astonished Father stared at the spot where the breeze was dying down, but no one was here. He whistled to himself and smiled softly, heading to the office, as if nothing was amiss.

Meanwhile, a few minutes prior to my departure, Adam was still gazing at the pillar of light, without words. The Ship asserted its authority, sending a requested thought.

Adam, You need to retrieve Jonas, so I may teach him the basic way to handle his element.

Adam puzzledly replied, How do we reach him? Every time we try, we can't find him?

Jade whispered in Adam's thoughts, Maybe the ship can find him for us?

Adam nodded slightly, looking up at the Ship, awaiting its answer.

The Ship gave out an frustrated chime, and whispered into all their thoughts, I cannot find Jonas either. His shields are too strong.

Jade looked at the Ship worriedly. Ami put her arm around Jade's shoulders. Megabyte was uncharacteristically silent. Adam let out a frustrated growl, We need to talk to Jonas!

A wind started picking up in front of Adam, causing him to step backwards quickly, moving the others backward. A static burst of light emerged from the wind. I stepped out of the dissipating wind. I looked puzzledly around. "What was that?"

Adam chuckled softly. "We ...ah. have some news to tell you."


	8. Part VIII

Chapter 8:

"Talk to me about what?" I gazed at Adam's face, trying to determine if it was good or bad news.

Adam grinned. "No. Not bad news. Rather good news, I hope. We...ah, figured out why you were having problems. Finally."

"Oh?" It was all I could utter, in hope of an more detailed explaination. I suddenly noticed a shorter girl, with blonde hair, peering curiously at me. Her name drifted to my mind "Jade", and I smiled at her with a wry grin. She giggled softly to herself, and looked away for a moment.

Adam was smiling. "Apparently, you're a similiar type of Tomorrow Person. We can't handle Elements, but you can. The Ship explained a little of what they can do, and what differences they have. Telepathy is also sensitive for you. The Ship can help you adjust if you want to hear us normally." I stared at him in stunned silence...yet things seemed to fall in place. The wind gathering at my hand, the breeze feeling wrong, the gust of wind prior to coming here... Things clicked inside my mind.

"Whoa, Whoa. The SHIP did explain? A talking SHIP?", was my incredelous reply, with widened eyes, traveling upward to the Ship's Pillar.

The Ship's voice spoke with a layers of welcome, mixed in with politeness. Yes...Jonas. I can speak. Now. It took all four of these people to enable me to absorb their language. I can help you, Jonas. Will you let me? Strangely, its telepathy did not make me want to wince. I marveled at the wonder at its ease to talk to me, mentally.

I nodded assent at the Ship's strange request. / "Why not?" /

I tentatively opened my mind as was taught by the others, to a seeking tendril of thought emanating from the Ship. As the thought took ahold of my mind, I panicked for a mere moment, until the Ship soothed my mind with a reassuring thought. Mental pathways began to alter, and neurons and mesons realigned themselves into a new pattern. An awareness of the others began to form in my mind, to encompass their mental signatures, and their core beings. I suddenly widened my eyes, as I could sense all their moods.

The Ship withdrew its thoughts from my mind, as I blinked rapidly. Adam reached out, and asked, "Are you alright, Jonas?"

I held my head with my hand, and nodded slowly, slightly disoriented, but perfectly fine otherwise. Megabyte cracked a smile, and uttered, "Welcome to our rag-tag bunch!" Jade socked him in the arm with an annoyed look on her face. Adam chuckled as Ami rolled her eyes at Megabyte. I felt their mental presence caress my own mind without any pain, with feelings of welcome, and warmth.

I grinned at his humor. "Thanks...I appreciate it..." I finally felt like I had a home away from home. I knew I still had things to learn, but I was a quick study. It didn't hurt that my Dad knew about me, and didn't mind it. Worried, yes, but he didn't mind it most of the time. I had a family, away from my own family. The Tomorrow People.

Fin


End file.
